


Clearing the Air

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Clearing Things Up [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Post-Canon, Season 2 Slight Canon Divergence, Season 3, post-season 3, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: After the proverbial dust settled, Amaru was gone, Kate was back and the world was saved, the Geckos hit the road again. With Kate by their sides. And a lot of tension and unspoken things hanging over their heads.





	Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I am back to writing the first time in a while. And it's the first time ever I am writing a fic that is not Olicity and Arrow. They introduced me to fanfiction. And they will forever be my OTP of OTPs, the ship of ships. But I also have become slightly obsessed with Seth/Kate lately. Dunno why. The series ended like 3 years ago. And I did watch it at that time. I was through with Season 1 and while I wasn't completely wowed I was ready to continue watching Season 2. My interest was piqued at the beginning of Season 2 with Seth and Kate together in Mexico. But it went sideways really quickly, so I stopped watching and only at the end of Season 3 it got me interested again. Of course, all the snippets of Seth/Kate did. There was some juicy goodness, especially in the final episode. So, after having read all the possible post-canon fics I also wanted to try my hand at this. Here we come: some Seth/Kate angst, tension and love. With a bit of canon change in Season 2 when they parted ways. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes and misspells. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters.

... _"Everyone you love is **dead**!"_

_"Well, **you** are still alive..."_

_He stared at her as if she had grown two heads. _

_"What the hell did you just say?"_

_"You heard me"_

_"I must have heard you wrong because there's no fucking way you actually said what I think you said"_

_She just looked at him, confident and unblinking, with dried blood splattered all over her face. _

_He stubbornly stared back, willing her to repeat her words. Or maybe to take them back. To do anything. _

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he suddenly yelled hitting the steering wheel with both of his hands so hard it made the whole car shake. _

_Then he stopped, took a deep breath through his nose and muttered:_

_"I don't need this shit. Stupid teenage crush. Freaking Stockholm syndrome" _

_And then he was gone. _

_Just like that._

_Climbed out of the car and walked...._

_____________________________________________________

.... _The last seconds of her life are poisoned with anger and hatred. She smells her own blood and tastes the salt of her tears. She sees blurred faces of her brother and Richie. And, when she takes her last breath and her eyes close, the very last image behind her closed eyelids is of him. Promising her a toaster._

_____________________________________________________

.... _"Oh, so hang up on a man who kidnapped your family, brought them to a place where they got killed and you almost became a sacrifice. A man who abandoned you on the side of the road, who is the reason you were shot dead. And you still look at him with longing... I can feel it in you. You wanted him to see it so badly... Your love for him... You thought that maybe your love could save him... So pathetic. You know he has no love for anyone who is not his brother. You know what he thinks of your love... **"Stupid teenage crush, freaking Stockholm syndrome"**... You know it's true... That's all it was ever going to be... But... Maybe he does have a thing for young girls... I will let you see into his soul when I feed on it..."_

_____________________________________________________

"**No!**"

Her scream startles Richie who is behind the wheel and the car sways a bit.

"Jesus, Kate!" Richie exclaims.

"Sorry" she mutters from the backseat.

She feels his eyes on her and looks up.

"Another nightmare?" he is turned in the passenger seat, looking at her with concerned dark eyes which only makes her want to scream again.

"I am fine"

"That's not what I asked"

"That's the only answer you are gonna get"

Richie sighs loudly:

"How long is it going to be like this with you two?"

"What are you talking about? We are fine. Right, Princess?" Seth says with forced cheerfulness.

She just ignores him for the rest of their ride.

______________________________________________________

.... _"In the eyes of the people I love"_

_After that - only hot searing pain ...._

.... And she wakes up. In a bed this time. But not a hotel bed. They have enough money so they decided to rent a small apartment where all of them can have some privacy. And there is a fully-equipped kitchen. Which was something Seth insisted on they had. That earned a confused glance even from Richie.

She swings her legs from the bed and remains seated for a couple of minutes. She just sits in the dark staring out of the window in front of her. It's dark out there too. With occasional light coming from passing cars.

She finally gets up and quietly pads into the kitchen.

Which is already occupied. By Seth. Great.

He looks up from where he is chopping some veggies, gives her a small smile and softly says:

"Hey! What are you doing up?"

It's this soft voice, his soft eyes and smiles that are killing her. If she didn't know any better she would say that his whole behaviour and attitude towards her is loving. Maybe there's something like that. Some sisterly affection he feels. 

"Couldn't sleep"

He nods:

"Yeah, have a problem with falling asleep too"

She walks past him carefully, not allowing any accidental touches. She opens the fridge when she hears him say:

"Keep dreaming about that damn cave..."

She takes a chilled bottle of water, closes her eyes and presses the bottle to her neck because her whole body is heating up slowly.

"I see you... Blooded, bruised and so... strong and beautiful. And you walk away from me into the freaking gates of hell"

She squeezes her eyes shut, rooted to the spot near the fridge, holding a water bottle to her neck. Then she feels the lightest of touches to her right shoulder.

"Don't!" she jerks away from his touch and moves from the fridge, circling the kitchen counter just to put some physical barrier between them.

She puts her water on the counter and looks at her hands.

"Kate, we have to talk about what happened there" Seth calmly says.

And his calm is unnerving. He's never this calm. He's hot-headed and passionate and loud.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you said you loved me"

"I didn't say that. Don't twist it. I said I wanted to earn redemption in the eyes of the people I love. What makes you think you are included?" she is no longer avoiding eye contact, she's looking right into his dark orbs.

"Maybe the fact that you looked me straight in the eye when you said that?"

"So, now you believe me? Maybe it's just stupid teenage crush, freaking Stockholm syndrome, hm? I thought you didn't need all this shit" she spits and her voice is full of venom.

She doesn't like being like this. So full of venom and anger and hurt from his rejection. She doesn't feel any satisfaction in his pained wince.

"Baby, please..."

"Where the hell did this _"baby"_ come from? Since when am I _"baby"_ for you? Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared!" he finally snaps.

Just in time for Richie to come into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" he looks warily between them.

"Nothing" she quickly mutters just when Seth answers:

"Just clearing the air"

"There is nothing to clear" she glares at him and moves to leave the kitchen.

"No! Kate! You are not going anywhere until we talk!" Seth shouts and Richie, the traitor, blocks her way out:

"Sorry, Katie-Cakes, but he's right. You need to talk. Because this unresolved sexual tension between you two is driving crazy not only you but me as well"

"We don't have..."

"Okay, Richard, you can go now" says Seth from behind her and she can feel that he is awfully close.

Richard holds up his hands in surrender and disappears.

"Kate, hey" Seth voice is quiet and soft again.

"Please, look at me"

She slowly turns around to face him but keeps her head down to avoid looking at him. But his thumb and index finger catch her chin and tilt her face up.

"I want you to look me in the eye when I tell you this. I have always cared. Even back in the Twister. I cared. Then you went with me. And you were all I had left. That's when I realised that I started needing you. And then all that time together, on the road, in Mexican motels and small towns, the longer I had you beside me, the more I cared and needed you. But then I wanted you. And it was wrong. So I started shooting up. Not just because of Richie but because I had to quench that want and need I had for you. So I heard you say what you said to me in that car... and I lost it. Because... even the possibility of you wanting me back... of loving me... it was too much. Guys like me don't get to be loved by girls like you. So I convinced myself that it had to be some crush, just a distraction caused by the trauma and too much time spent together"

He stopped to catch his breath. And she... she just completely lost hers.

"If I had allowed myself to believe it was real and then you woke up one day to tell me it was not, it would have killed me. And even if this didn't happen, I couldn't love you back the way you deserved. The way you needed to be loved. Because my whole damn life I only stole and ruined everything. I stole you. I couldn't completely ruin you"

"You didn't ruin me" she whispers.

"I left you alone and it got you killed" he whispers back and there are tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you"

He shuts his eyes and presses his forehead to hers.

"Thank you" he breathes against her skin.

"But I need one more thing. Because I may not deserve you or your love but I want to become worthy of it and you. And I am not afraid anymore. I have lost you once and I don't want to waste my second chance"

"So ask me"

"Did you mean what you said in that cave?" he pulls back a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Yes. I meant it in that car, I meant it in that cave and I mean it now. I love you, Seth Gecko"

"Thank god!" he mutters before surging forward and giving her a bruising kiss. 

"I love you, I love you, Kate..." he whispers against her lips when they hear:

"Fucking finally!"

"Richard!"


End file.
